


Two Cents

by pinecovewoods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, blink doesn't know he likes mush, but he figures it out real quick, love blush, mutual pining kinda??, the truest of true otp's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecovewoods/pseuds/pinecovewoods
Summary: Blink's two cents under for his papers and borrows the money from Mush. Mush asks him for payment in an unconventional way.





	Two Cents

Two cents. Blink's two cents under for his papers and, of course, asks his best friend if he can borrow it.

"I'll get you back as soon as I can," he says, bouncing the pennies in his hand gently, "thanks, Mush."

"You ain't gotta pay me with money," Mush says all to quickly, "I could...I could maybe kiss you a bit? Two cents...fifteen minutes, maybe?"

Blink just stares at him, and stutters out an uneasy response after a few moments.

"I...you tryna get me's arrested, Mushy?"

Mush shakes his head vigorously, nervously, and rubs a hand over the back of his neck.

"I just..." he shrugs, "folks don't stick around much, usually leave 'fore I get t' practice much. It'd be nice t'...ya know...get better at it. Maybe they wouldn't leave then."

Blink isn't sure what makes him say yes, he tells himself it's because it's the cheaper option, but something in the back of his head says that no, that's not it.

It's a month later before Blink finally finds the courage to bring up the debt to Mush.

"Hey Mush, you busy?" Blink twists his fingers in his hand, pushing himself up on his elbows as Mush walks in the room.

"Nah, I was jus' gonna read for'a bit," Mush replies, folding the paper in his hand, "what's up?"

"I jus'..." Blink trails off, swallowing nervously, "I hate bein' in debt, ya know, 'n I still owe ya those pennies from last month..."

Mush barely holds back the excited smile that wants to spread across his face.

"You uh," he pauses, leaning against a bed post, "you wanna absolve the debt, I gather?"

"I know you said I ain't gotta pay you back money wise," he says, "'n that you wanna...practice...none'a the boys will be 'round for a bit, so I figures this is a good a time as ever."

Mush adjusts the hat on his head, looking nervous for the fist time since walking into the room.

"Blink I-" he twists the end of his shirt in his hands, "if you don't wanna do this, I ain't gonna force you or nothin'."

"No no that's not it," Blink answers quickly, too quickly, and again Mush is forced to hold back the smile, "it's fine, Mushy, really. Fifteen minutes, right?"

"Fifteen minutes."

Blink pulls his eyepatch off of his face, and Mush is sure his heart melts at the small yet huge gesture of trust Blink was showing him.

He holds back the words that want to spill from his lips - _so so pretty, Blinky_ \- and instead kneels on the others boys bed beside him, mouth suddenly drier than he'd like it to be. 

"You sure this is okay?" He asks, feeling as if he should give the boy one more chance to back out.

Blink nods, surely but slowly, and leans himself against the wall. Mush feels his heartbeat speed up more than he thought was possible as he leans towards the blonde, hands steady on either side of his waist.

He finally presses his lips to Blinks, eyes shutting automatically. He can feel Blink's mouth move against his own, and _damn_ does it feel better than he ever thought possible. 

They kiss for some time; seconds, minutes, hours - Mush isn't sure how long it's been. All he's sure of is that he never wants to kiss anyone else, not after the feeling he gets when he's with Blink.

He's barely able to control his actions, sliding his hand up under Blink's checkered shirt, and Blink grips the bed sheet when Mush's cold fingers cover his warm skin. Blink tips his head up towards Mush's, holding his hands back from wrapping themselves around the other boy's body.

Mush pulls back for breath, eyes half open and gaze resting on Blink's face. The blonde's eyes are still shut, face flushed and chest rising and falling rapidly. Mush stares for a moment, and then speaks in a hoarse, blissful voice.

"God," he whispers, hand sliding up the other boys stomach, "you look so gorgeous like this, Blink."

Blink's eyes shoot open, face still red as he looks off to the side.

"Don't...do that," he whispers, "you don't have to flatter me. I knows I ain't much t' look at...jus' picture a girl."

Mush's smile slips off his face, and he's pretty sure he can feel his heart break into pieces. He rubs his thumb across Blink's collarbone, drawing the boys attention back to him. 

"I wasn't teasing....I mean it," he murmurs, staring into Blink's eyes, "and if ya don't mind too much, I don't wanna picture anyone else."

The blonde blinks in surprise, one brown and one milky grey eye widening as he looks at Mush's fallen face. 

"Right now..." Mush trails off, reaching up to cup Blink's face with his hand, "I'm exactly where I want to be."

This time Blink kisses him first, using the hand that rested on his cheek to pull Mush's lips down to his own. One of his hands fists into Blink's hair, and the blonde lets out a small groan into Mush's mouth. 

Mush pulls back again, still semi-breathless from the first kiss. He stares at the boy in front of him, eyes scanning over the his frame. Blink swallows, suddenly self conscious under Mush's gaze, and he tries to curl into himself.

"Don't," Mush breathes, shaking his head. He nuzzles his face into Blink's neck, pressing a few gentle kisses to his skin. "Don't hide yourself. You's so fuckin' gorgeous, Blinky, don't ever hide that."

Blink lets out a shaky breath, watching Mush's hand run up and down his torso. He feels the boy sucking gently on the skin right below his collar bone, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the sensation. 

"Mushy," he breathes, "you k-keep doin' that 'n...I'm gonna make a mess."

He knows his face is red, and he can't tell if it's from the feeling of Mush on his neck or from the words he just spoke out, but either way he's sure his cheeks match Brooklyn's territory color. He feels Mush's hands run across his stomach, and his breath catches in his throat. 

"S'okay," Mush mumbles against him, placing kisses on his jawline, "I'm right 'ere."

"But the fellas," Blink stutters, and logically he knows that if he asked Mush to stop he would, but he can't make himself get the words out.

"Won't be back for a while," Mush says, pushing Blink's shirt up, "we ain't gotta stop, not unless you wanna."

Blink shakes his head, and he tangles his fingers into Mush's hair, effectively knocking the hat off onto the floor. 

"No, no," he closes his eyes, tilting his head back as he focuses on the feeling of Mush's weight on his body, "don't, please, Mush."

He feels the boy smirk against his skin, and his hand dips down.

"S'okay, Blinky," he repeats, kisses trailing lower, "I'm right 'ere, I gotcha, it's okay."

\---

Mush rolls himself over to Blink's side, smiling as he catches his breath. He reaches up to press a kiss to Blink's mouth, and the boy reacts lazily and reflexively. 

"You out in the stars?" Mush asks in a murmur.

Blink still has his eyes closed, chest heaving. His hair sticks to his forehead, darker than normal due to sweat.

"I-" Blink stops, his hand finds Mush's and grips his fingers in his own, the feeling grounding him a bit, "yeah, 'm sorry. Makin' my way back."

Mush smiles, and pulls the blonde into his chest, letting Blink feel his heartbeat as he wraps his arms around his waist. 

"Thank god for that two cents, huh?"

Mush lets out a breathy laugh, and presses a gentle kiss to Blink's forehead while pulling a thin sheet over their intertwined bodies.

"Thank god for that two cents."


End file.
